Tears of a Whiskey Bottle
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: [Completed] This is a Shot-One KagInu song fic. If I said more you guys won't read it. (Oh get some tissues.)


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Inuyasha or the song in this story which is Whiskey Lullaby  
  
Rated R for suicide and blood.  
  
Also this is** AU** fic. Inuyasha is human in this story yet he still sports his slivery locks. **ONE** **SHOT  
**  
Title: **Tears from a Whiskey Bottle**  
By _Tainted InuShemeeko  
_

A lone tear slid from one of Inuyasha's honey brown eyes as he watched her walk away from him. Her arm linked with another guyrquote s. He had just let her slide through his fingers, she had loved him once and he had never given her the time of day. Inuyasha had always had Kikyo on his mind and now she was lost to him forever. He was sure that, that Hojo guy had her heart now.The years passed slowly and no matter what he tried. The memory of what he had and could have had with Kagome remained with him. He'd found s omeone new to give him comfort. Inuyasha choked back a little bit more of the burning light brown liquid as his mind continued to wander to Kagome and what she and that hobo guy where up too, were they married? Did they have any kids?_ She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_All of his friends Miroku, Kouga, Shippo and Sango had tried to get him to move on in life that he had more to live for and that he should just move on with his life without Kagome in it. However not matter how hard he tried he just couldn't do it, he couldn't live his life without Kagome. Inuyasha had just finally realized how foolish he had been with Kagome. She had been his whole life and now she was gone. He just couldn't live without her. Without a word he walked into his bedroom and walke d to his dresser and pulled something out of the top draw and then made his way to his bed._ He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_Sango's face was streaked with tears as she stood beneath the willow where she, Miroku, Kouga and Shippo had just buried their childhood friend Inuyasha No Tama. She just couldn't believe that he was gone from their lives forever._ La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_Miroku rubbed Sango's shoulders as he stood next to him. He to could not believe his high school buddy had been dumb enough to cheat out on life. Inuyasha was the last person they had expected to do something so stupid._ The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
_He was gone, Inuyasha was gone and it was her fault. She killed him. Oh sure she might not have been in the room when he pulled that trigger. However it sure as hell felt like she had. Kagome tried to move on with Hojo, but now that Inuyasha w as gone and she was half of the reason he was dead she just couldn't. Yuka, Eri, A rimi, Nobunaga and Ayame all tried to cheer her, but nothing they tried seemed to work. There was nothing here for her anymore, Hojo had tried to help her the only she ended up doing was push him away until he left her. Yuka had finally ended up calling S ango and Miroku, she was starting to really worry about her._Until the night_Kagome walked into her room and slowly sat down on her bed. She the slowly open the drawer of her bed stand and pulled out Inuyasha's High School picture. She stare d at that picture until the world started to fade along with the pain she had been holding onto for years. For a few moments it felt as if she could almost touch him. Why because that night._ She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Then the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_Yuka, Ayame, Sango, Miroku and Nobunaga had all been one their way to check up on Kagome that morning when the found her lifeless body in her bed. At that moment Sango saw how wrong she had been for hating Kagome. It had been Inuyasha's choice to end his life just like it had been Kagome's choice as well.So two days later all of their friends gathered beneath the willow one last time to wish them well. For they now were together in heaven or hell. And so the angel sang them a whiskey lullaby_ La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_(**A/N:** Ok that's it. Yes I know it's sad. But I've wanted to write this story for a while now. And again it is a ONE-SHOT so this is the end of it.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Tainted InuShemeeko) 


End file.
